


love on my mind

by irritable



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: 1 sentence is cabbie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritable/pseuds/irritable
Summary: On their second to last Friday at Hollywood Arts, Jade kisses her.





	love on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> trouble by omar apollo
> 
> i did not edit this i have an exam tomorrow

Senior year had been a ride from start to finish.

First, Robbie had let Rex go and Cat finally deemed him safe enough to date (and, yeah, no one complained, but it was strange to see both of his hands for more than five minutes). Jade and Beck had what they called an "amicable mutual dumping,” though Jade still spiralled into one of her post-breakup meltdowns which translated into two weeks of increased assholery. Beck started hanging out with other people, afterwards; André was the only one he really talked to for weeks after that mess. At least, eventually, he came back. Then, Tori came out and Jade started mocking Tori for her unfortunate taste in men — and she has yet to stop. 

It had all just been so  _weird_. But Tori loves her friends and she wouldn't change a thing about them.

Except for maybe Jade. Their friendship (because it is a friendship now) feels so tense, always like they’re waiting for the other shoe to drop. Tori didn't even know their friendship had shoes. There are times when she wonders if that's just what being friends with Jade entails: perpetual apprehension.

A small part of her, the gay part, will acknowledge that Jade is really beautiful. A bigger part will point out that her friends, minus Robbie, are  _all_ really beautiful people, so what's her point?

Even so, when Jade's around, she gets a little jumpy, with a side of tingly. 

It all comes to head the week before their final showcase. They’re the only ones left in the Blackbox, nitpicking at prop placements and whatnot, when Tori trips over the leg of a chair and crashes into Jade. On the way down, they bump into a table, another chair, and Tori's pretty sure Jade yanks her hair once. 

Tori thanks every higher power that the kiss isn’t initiated by her literally falling on Jade’s lips or something because she would _never_ live that down — no, it’s more of an argument that somehow dissolves into a half hour make-out session on the floor. It’s all very befitting for them, the disasters that they are, honestly.

She's been trying to get up since they fell, but Jade’s iron grip on her waist keeps her from doing so. It makes her nervous. Tori’s midway through her fourth apology when Jade sighs deeply and slips her cool fingers over Tori’s cheekbones, looking profoundly resigned.

At that, Tori trails off, blinking at Jade in bewilderment. She hopes Jade doesn’t notice how red she's turning.

Jade sighs again, fully cupping Tori’s face now.

“Uh, Jade?”

Third sigh in as many seconds. “Well, fine.”

“Fine, what?”

“This is happening now, I guess.”

“...what’s happening?”

“Ugh, _fine_ , god, I’ll show you. Stop whining.”

“I wasn’t!”

“I said stop whining!”

Tori opens her mouth again, to ask what the hell Jade’s on, to protest, but then Jade pulls her down. And doesn’t stop pulling until Tori’s low enough for her to attach their faces together. By the mouth.

Just like that, Tori loses her higher brain function; free of coherent thought, all that’s left in her is the desire to keep doing whatever it is that’s making her feel all nice and warm. Which she does by fisting a black t-shirt in her hand, sinking down, and keeping on with the whole kissing Jade West thing. On the _mouth_.

Finally, at almost six at night, they stumble out. The sky is a bruise — yellowish, hinting at purple — and Tori’s mom has texted her four times asking her when she’ll be home. For some reason, Tori cannot find it in herself to care about the lecture she’s going to hear about rape whistles and curfew.

Tori thinks that, at this point, she’ll probably be getting a scuba license before a driver’s because she’s now very good at holding her breath for extended periods of time and, also, she still struggles with remembering which pedals accelerate and brake.

Without a single thought spared on the shovel _still_ propped up in the backseat, she skips over to the passenger side of Jade’s car and slips in. Jade, to her credit, doesn’t make a sound about it. The drive is mostly silent, even though Tori keeps looking over at a stoic Jade like a hyperactive child. Only once they’ve arrived at Tori’s does Jade make eye contact and crack a smile. It’s uncertain, a bit more grimace than anything else, so Tori smiles back and grabs her hand.

After a beat, Jade’s smile slips into something more genuine. Placated. Reassured. 

“Wait,” Tori says, pulling a frown, “so you _don’t_ hate me?”

Jade snorts but doesn’t pull away. “I hope you die.”

She’s been kind-of-acquaintances-sort-of-friends with Jade for three years now, so the comment slides off her like water on a duck’s back. She smiles broadly. “I know you’re all dark and broody, but necrophilia is a bit too far, don’t you think?”

“Shut up.” Jade rolls her eyes, seizes Tori by the front of her shirt, and kisses any smart retorts out of her brain.

This time, it’s short and sweet. For Jade, at least. After a few seconds, she pulls back to place her whole hand on Tori’s face and pushes her towards the door.

“ _Hey!_ ”

“Get out of my sight now.”

“Oh, please, you like me in your sight.”

“We don’t talk about it.”

Sing-song: “But we _do_ kiss about it.”

"And what about it?"

" _And_..."

Tori knows she looks endearing, beaming the way she is, and she’s really selling it by rubbing at the back of Jade’s hand with her thumb, too. Jade’s trying not to smile — her eyebrows are furrowed, but she can’t quite twist her lips all the way down. Tori _knows_ , though. The moment Jade makes to lean in again, Tori rips the door open and climbs out with a cackle.

Before Jade can lunge for her, Tori throws a, “ _toodles_!” over her shoulder and scampers to her porch.

As Tori’s stepping through her front door, Jade rolls the window down and yells, “You’re so _fucking_ _annoying_ , Vega!” Tori does not care about the dirty looks her mom’s sending her. Not one bit.

Over the weekend, Jade just shows up. Sometimes they make-out until Tori feels like she might spontaneously combust, other times they talk and banter and bicker like nothing’s changed. She’s still a bit of a klutz and Jade’s still a lot of a freak. Yet, inexplicably, they work.

On their second to last Friday at Hollywood Arts, Jade kisses her. By Monday, Jade is her girlfriend, officially. 

No, she would not change a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT IS 2019 
> 
> feel free to criticize me so i can relearn how to write. slam that kudos and comment button down below or i will cry. also the line that says "actually theyre ALL beautiful" thats on purpose. also the “And what about it?” smfjdmdj


End file.
